Experiment
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: One day a man walks over to the wall, the man is from outside the wall and nobody knows him. All he wants is to see what Is inside the walls, but his nice doesn't like the people inside the walls. A group is send along with the man and they group meet a very interesting girl, titan killer and human hater. And a certain guy *cough* Levi *cough* finds an interest in her?
1. Meet Mitsu

3rd person Pov.

It was a peaceful day, the titans were walking around and some were heading to a wall in the distance. Two figures on horses were slowly approaching the wall, the titans didn't bother the figures.

"Ah! It has been a while since I have seen the walls, I hope they let me in." the male said to the other figure. The male had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and a brown jacket with black marking and black shoes. On both side of his hips were swords attached, in case of attack by a titan or something else.

The other figure sighed and looked at him.

"Makoto, you never got close enough for them to know of your existence, so why would they let you in?" the girl asked. She wore a black jacket with long sleeves that was skin tight until her hips where it got larger. The jacket got to just above her ankles, she wore a white shirt underneath the jacket and a black skirt with black short leggings and a pair of black shoes. She had blond hair and golden eyes, on the left side of her face were weird black marking that looked a lot like tattoos. The same tattoos could be found on her left shoulder. She had no weapons with her unlike the male next to her whose name is Makuto.

"Hee hee hee." Makoto laughed nervously and then got a determined face as he spoke with determination.

"I will go to the walls this time and I will make myself known!" he said and the girl sighed.

"If you were going to do this, why did you drag me along?" she asked irritated. Makuto turned back and looked at her.

"Because, my dead nice, I'm your guardian and I can't leave you alone back at home." He said and his nieces eye twitched.

"Well, dear uncle, I'm not a child. I'm 25 for crying out loud! And I'm rather home than here at the human's territory and I'm not alone home." She growled looking around. She knew what happened here 5 years ago and not so long afterward as well.

A few hours ago they saw the destroyed part of the wall, she didn't want to come along but she's curious and she hates being curious. It always got her into the worst situations.

"Aww, come on! Don't say it like I'm a bother!" her uncle said with tears in his eyes, his nice sweat dropped looking at him. 'I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm the older one' she thought as she watched the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Urgh! Stop crying, you look pathetic!" she said and her uncle cried more.

"I'm pathetic to you?!" he asked crying even more, she sighed and stopped her horse. Her uncle stopped crying and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, she was looking in front of them, her uncle turned his head and looked at the same direction. There she stood, wall Rose.

"Ah, it's wall Rose!" Makoto shouted happily. His niece just looked at the wall with a frown.

"I'm not going." She said and her uncle turned to look at her, he looked confused.

"Eeeeh? You're not? Who's going to keep the titans away?" he asked her and she glared at him.

"Fight them yourself, you're such a good fighter aren't you?" she asked him mockingly, he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way." He said and she glared at him.

"You idiot! Just go!" she shouted glaring at him as he ran off on his horse leaving his niece too cool down a little.

"And don't bring any humans!" she shouted after him, he raised a hand.

"No promises!" he shouted and she glare at his back.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill him." She said and her horse snorted as in agreeing. She chuckled and jumped off of her horse letting it walk around freely. She wasn't afraid of her horse to running away, it always stayed with her. She walked over to a tree trunk and sat down, she looked up at the blue sky and closed her eyes an frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured and opened her eyes to come face to face with a titan looking down on her.

"What do you think?" she asked the confused titan.

With Makoto…

Makoto was almost at the gate to the wall as he looked around at the titans. They were at the wall hitting it and trying to get inside to eat all the people, but couldn't because of the wall. He frowned and approached a big gate, he looked all the way up the wall and narrowed his eyes a she saw small dots disappearing.

He stopped near the door and then banged on it, after a few moments there was some shuffling and a small piece of the wall moved to reveal a pair of gray eyes.

"Who are you?" the person asked looking at him with narrowed eyes. Makoto rose an eyebrow and spoke to the man.

"I'm here to speak to your leader." He said and the person's eyes widened at him and then narrowed.

"Wait here." He said and the small piece of iron closed, he could hear muffled voices.

On the other side some Stationary guards were arguing and discussing the sudden appearance of the human from outside the walls.

"We have to inform Commander Pixis!" one said and the other nodded.

"I'll go and get him." He said and ran off.

The other ones were looking at each other.

"Do you think he's a shifter like the one in the Military Police and the female?" he asked him, the other gulped and looked at the gate.

"I don't know, I hope he isn't." he said and a few minutes later they heard footsteps coming and looked to the side to see the third guy along with an older man. They quickly saluted, right fist on their heart and left fist behind their back.

He smiled at them and looked at the gate.

"What is the matter?" he asked his men and they looked at each other.

"Commander, there is a man that came from outside the walls and he wants to speak to our 'leader'." One said and Pixis eyes widened just a little before going back to normal. He looked at the gate and turned back to his men.

"Has he said why he's here?" he asked and his men looked at each other.

"No, we didn't ask." One said scratching the back of his neck. Pixis sighed and looked at one of them.

"Go and ask." The man jumped a little and saluted going to ask the man.

Makoto was patiently waiting when the small piece of the door opened again to reveal another pair of eyes, he blinked and looked at the eyes.

"W-what is your business here?" the person asked and he rose an eyebrow at the hesitation.

"Sightseeing and curiosity." Makoto said and smiled at the man as he frowned.

"O-okay." He said and slowed the small window. The man frowned and ran back to Pixis who looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Commander, he said he's here for sightseeing and curiosity." Pixis frowned and looked at the closed gaits.

"Call reinforcement, we will let him in but under strict guarding." They nodded and ran off getting reinforcement. Pixis slowly made his way to the gate and opened the small window.

Makoto blinked and looked at the third pair of eyes that met him.

"Hello, my name is Dot Pixis, I'm the Commander of the Stationary Guards. We will let you inside in a while but we will have to take precautions because we do not know you and we cannot bring the life of people in danger." He said and Makoto blinked and smiled at him.

"Very well." He smiled and Pixis smiled a closed eye smile behind the small window and closed it.

"Might i know who you are?" he asked Makoto.

"My name is Makoto." Makoto said.

"No last name?" he asked Makoto who smiled and shook his head.

"I do, but I don't use it." He said and Pixis nodded.

"May I know your last name?" Pixis asked and Makoto looked at his eyes.

"Hunters, Makoto Hunters." Makoto said and Pixis nodded.

"We will let you inside in a few minutes." Pixis said with a smile and Makoto nodded. He slowly looked up to see some men hanging from the walls edge looking down on him. He narrowed his eyes 'They really don't want trouble, do they?' he asked himself as the gate slowly opened and he stepped inside.

He slowly made his way inside on his horse, men were around him with guns in hand and looking at him with alert eyes. He slowly got closer to an old man, probably the man he saw last at the small window.

"It's nice to see the person behind the eyes." Makoto said as Pixis smiled at him.

"Must be." He said and Makoto looked around in awe, the houses looked very nice and people were to be honest it's been a while since he was such big groups of people. He also saw the whole structure of the military and inside the walls, everything was done professionally.

"Magnificent." He whispered as he looked around.

"It looks far better than described in the books." He said and Pixis eyes narrowed.

"Books?" he asked and Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"From where I come from we only read about these walls in books. So it's the first time I see the walls and what's inside up close." He said and Pixis frowned.

"Do you have a Kingdome where you come from?" he asked Makoto who shook his head.

"It wasn't a Kingdome and it doesn't exist anymore, it's only me and my niece." He said and Pixis looked behind him and saw nobody.

"Where is your niece?" he asked him and Makoto scratched the back of his head.

"She's outside waiting for me a few miles away, she didn't want to come here." He said and Pixis narrowed his eyes.

"She's outside, alone, with the titans?" he asked him in disbelieve. Makoto laughed.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." He said and then looked at Pixis with a serious expression.

"I would like to talk with your higher-ups, I have some questions." He said and Pixis eyes narrowed.

"I can't let you go and see the higher-ups, but we can talk in private and I will see what I can do." He said and Makoto nodded, he jumped off of his horse and followed Pixis.

A few hours later Erwin and Levi were walking down the corridor to Commander Pixis office, they were called there. They were told to get there as soon as possible.

They stopped at his door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Commander Pixis voice could be heard and Irwin opened the door and stepped in to see a man sitting on the chair in front of Commander Pixis desk, he looked at Erwin and Levi and smiled.

"Ah, Irwin, Levi. We were just talking about the Survey Cops." Pixis smiled at them. Erwin looked from the man to Pixis.

"Commander Pixis, what is the urgent matter?" he asked and Pixis looked back at Makoto.

"This here is Makoto Hunter, he and his niece are here for information of the attack of the Colossal titan 5 years ago and a while ago." He said and Erwin looked at Makoto with narrowed eyes.

"Where is his niece?" Irwin asked and Makoto laughed nervously.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he asked himself and Pixis laughed.

"Because we expect her to be here, not with the titans outside. Erwin's eyes widened.

"There is a human outside the walls, alone?" he asked and Makoto nodded.

"Don't worry, she can handle them!" he said and Erwin looked at Pixis unsure about it.

"Tsk." They looked behind Irwin at Levi who was listening.

"Why would we give information to a stranger who came from outside the walls. He could be a shifter." He said glaring at Makoto who has tears flowing down his eyes.

"You're just like my niece!" he wailed.

"So mean!" he said and Levi's eye twitched.

"See! Even your eye twitched! You're just like her!" he wailed more. 'I wonder why…' Levi thought.

"Now, now Levi. He will not be here for long, actually he has to leave tomorrow." Pixis said and Makoto perked up.

"Yeah, I got to stay I night!" he said and smiled.

"Tomorrow I have to leave again because we left everything and my niece doesn't like to behere." He said and Pixis nodded.

"Very well, there Is a thing I would like to discuss with the three of you." Pixis said and they listened.

"Erwin, I would like you to send a group with Makoto, it would help in understanding the other King dome." He said with a smile and Erwin's eyes widened.

"That sounds great!" Makoto said and they all looked at him.

"We will have company for a little while!" he said with excitement.

"You can stay at our house!" he said looking at Erwin and Levi.

"As the Survay Corps we have duties and I cannot make a group on such short notice." He said and Pixis looked at him while leaning on his folded hands.

"Look at it as an expedition, you will learn more of them and see more land." He said and Erwin looked at him and then at a serious looking Makoto.

"I will let you know about it tomorrow." He said and left Pixis office along with Levi.

"What do you think Rivaille?" he asked Levi who was walking next to him.

"It would be a good opportunity o get more information and make another expedition, but I would have to make a smaller group." He said and Levi was silent.

"I'm not sure about his nice, she's alone outside the walls." Levi said thinking of the conversation.

"It would be good to cover more ground and maybe find more experimental titans." He said and Erwin nodded.

"I know, it's strange, maybe she has some weapon that's affective against the titan but it would indeed be very good. Pixis gave us a good opportunity and we will take it." They stepped into his office and Erwin walked to his desk and sat down. He folded his hands and leaned on them looking at Levi.

"Levi, I'm going to let your group go, you can choose who you want to go along. But don't let your guard down and let them be ready by tomorrow." Erwin said and Levi nodded, he saluted one more time and left the office to gather his group.

The next day Makoto was sitting on his horse and ready to leave. He looked back at Pixis and smiled at him as the older man did too. Over the small time Pixis and Makoto talked a lot and got along very well. Makoto looked around and sighed.

"I guess they aren't coming along." He said and Pixis smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be here soon." He said and they could hear horses coming, they looked at the side and saw people on horses. Men and woman, along with a cart with food and other necessaries.

Makoto smiled and looked at Levi who was in front of the group, Erwin then walked over to Pixis who smile at him and nodded.

"Good choice Erwin." Pixis said and nodded to him, Erwin nodded back and looked at Levi and his team. It was Levi's team and some of the new recruits of the Survey Corps. And of course the titan shifter Eren.

"Well, I'm ready to head off, how about you?" Makoto asked Levi who just walked past him on his horse. Totally ignoring him, Makoto looked back at Levi with an outstretched arm.

"Don't ignore me!" he shouted and sighed.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." He blinked and turned to see a woman with brown hair that was in a ponytail and glasses.

"My name is Hange Zoë." She said and he smiled at her.

"I'm Makoto Hunter, nice to meat you." He said and she smiled and turned back to the gates.

"Now we will go titan hunting!" she cheered and he blinked at her. He turned to Levi and walked over to him, he stopped next to him.

"I will lead the way over to my niece, then we can take off. It will be best if we go with her, but you will have to be cautious around her." Makoto said and Levi looked at him.

"Why?" he asked and Makoto had a faraway look in his eyes.

"She hates humans and would rather kill them than work with them." He said and the gate opened and he began to walk on his horse in the direction of his niece.

Levi and his group followed him, Eren looked at Makoto in wonder and curiosity. He couldn't take it and walked over to Makoto with Mikasa and Armin going with him.

"Um, sir?" he asked him and Makoto turned to him and smiled.

"Well, hello, you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Makoto!" he said and Eren smiled unsure and nodded.

"Um, Makoto, where are we going?" he asked him, Makoto smiled at the young boy.

"We are going to pick up my niece and then go to the west." He said and Eren nodded.

"Where is your niece staying, i can't see anyone else here." He said and looked around again, maybe he missed her?

"Oh, she 's here somewhere!" he said and Eren along with some others who could hear them turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's been out here the whole time?!" he asked Makoto in disbelieve.

"Yes, she has. I'd be more worried about the titans!" he laughed as they walked further away from the wall. Titans could be seen very far, but weren't heading their way. This confused some of them.

"Um, what's your nieces name?" Mikasa asked and Makoto perked up.

"It's-" they got interrupted by Armin.

"A-a titan is coming!" he shouted and they looked over at the titan who was running at them at full speed. Levi and the others got ready to fight, although it would be very difficult on with the D maneuver gear they will have to try.

As Levi was about to jump off of his horse to kill it Makoto spoke.

"Don't!" he said and Levi looked at him. Makoto was smirked and looking at the titan.

"He's already dead." He said, Levi 's eyes widened and he looked at the running titan. A few feet away a black blur appeared behind the titan and sliced into the nape of the back of the titans neck. The titan dropped dead and slid over the ground only a few feet away from them.

Then a small figure in a long jacket landed on the titan with her back tot them, her blond long hair flowing in the wind.

"Everyone, meet Mitsu!" Makoto said as he smiled at her.

Mitsu slowly turned to them and they saw her golden colored eyes and as she turned compleately they saw the tattoo on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at every one of them. Then her eyes landed on Makoto.

"Why did you bring the humans here?"

Chapter 1 is done!

I hoped it would sound better, but the fist chapter is always the hardest T^T

Anyways, it's the first chapter and it will get better, their relationship will be hard in the beginning but later she will open up, oeps!

Not supposed to tell you guys that!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Experience

Mitsu Pov.

"Why did you bring the humans here?" I asked Makoto while looking at him angrily. He gulped and put his hands up in surrender.

"I-I um, I was let inside the walls! You should have seen the buildings they were mag-" but I cut him off taking a few steps in his direction.

"don't change the subject!" I shouted at him and he laughed awkwardly and then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I told them about us asking for information of the incident from 5 years ago and a while as well and they decided to let a team go with us to learn more about us and the titans." He said and I looked at the ground, my eyes covered by my bangs, my fists clenched.

"And you agree?" I growled at him.

"Hahaha, yeah I thought we could use some company and you could use some young people around, you have been hanging out with me for too long!" I growled at him.

"You make it sound like you're 90 and what about the shape shifter?!" I asked him, he frowned at me.

"Shape shifter?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"They made a team go with you and didn't tell you they had a shape shifter?" I asked him and then looked at the humans making them a little uneasy.

"Him!" I said and pointed at a guy that had brown hair and green eyes, his eyes widened.

"H-how do you know that?!" He asked and I glared at him.

"I can smell it till here." I said and turned to Makoto and glared at him.

"You're going home by yourself." I said and began to walk away, his eyes widened and he jumped off of his horse and ran after me.

"Mitsu, please! It will take a lot longer than usual to get home!" he whined and I glared at him.

"Does it look like a I care?" I asked and stopped putting my finger to my mouth and whistling loudly. Makoto and some others humans put their hands over their ears to shield them from the loud noise.

In the distance you could hear a horse getting closer, as it got closer some of the humans gasped. It isn't a normal horse, it's just like me and I like it.

A pure black horse ran over to us and stopped right in front of me and made huffing sounds.

"Let's go Shadow." I said and jumped onto Shadow's back.

"Mitsu, please! I'll whine till you say yea! I'll stop whining if you let us come with you!" he whined and I got ticked off.

"How many times have you said that and never done it?!" I shouted at him, he flinched and laughed nervously.

"Um… 3864 times?" he asked and my eye twitched.

"3865" I corrected him and he laughed more.

"Please!" he begged and whined and I sighed.

"Fine! But If the humans fall back it's their own damn fault!" I shouted and turned around with Shadow and ran off.

3rd person Pov.

Makoto smiled and turned around hopping onto his horses back. The Survey Corp looked at him with wide eyes, they didn't expect this to happen. Makoto just smiled at them.

"Don't worry! She likes you guys!" he said and began to walk off with his horse. Levi sighed and began to move signaling everyone to do the same.

As they walked to Wall Maria so they could take off running they were all talking since the titans didn't seem to be interested in them. This surprised most of them but they were still on edge.

Eren then rode to Makoto to talk to him. Levi was a few feet away with Jinn, Schultz, Bozado and Petra.

"Um sir- I mean Makoto?" he asked with Mikasa and Armin at his side. Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, what is it boy?" he asked.

"Um, why does your nice hate us so much and hos did she know I'm a shape shifter?" he asked him, Makoto turned to him fully.

"So you're the shape shifter! Ah, you don't look like one!" he said and laughed making most of them sweat drop. Makoto then stopped laughing and looked to the front at Mitsu's back with a soft smile.

"I can't and won't tell you since I don't know for myself." He said and most of them got closer to him to hear what he will say.

"I don't know what happened myself, I found het about 10 years ago. I was searching for my sister but found her instead, she was alone and lost." He said and then frowned.

"I asked her what happened but she refused to tell me, in the beginning she was distant and it took her another 5 years to beguine to accept me. After a while she told me little parts and bits but never the whole story." He said and everyone was looking at him now fully interested.

"She's scared and in search for company that she can trust, I can see it. She may look like she doesn't care or would kill you and leave you but actually she's interested and wants people to accept her. But they never will." He said and it got silent.

"Why won't people accept her?" Eren whispered as if something terrible will happen if he didn't whisper. Makoto looked at him and then at the rest.

"Well, she' a-" but got interrupted by a birds call. Everyone watche big bird that looked like a eagle but with different colored feathers flew to Mitsu. She outstretched her arm and the bird landed on it and shook it's feathers.

Makoto grinned and turned to them.

"I didn't catch your and your friends name." he said and Eren looked from the bird to him and smiled.

"I'm Eren, this are Mikasa and Armin and the others are Historia, Sasha, Jean and Connie. On the other side and Captain Levi, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozardo Gunther Shultz and Eld Jinn." Eren said and Makoto nodded.

"I'll just call you all by your name!" he said and laughed making them sweat drop.

They all turned to the front and saw Wall Maria, As they approached they saw the bird fly away from Mitsu. It made another call and flew high into the air, they saw Mitsu look back.

"Makoto!" she called and he rode off to her when she stopped right outside the wall a little away from them.

"Full speed?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'll be in the front and keep an eye out, I'll signal you if I see something suspicious." He nodded and we were about to go.

"What about them?" Makoto asked and pointed to the others who looked at them, Mitsu didn't look at them.

"They are here because of you so they're your responsibility." She said and rode off, Makoto's eyes widened.

"But Mitsu!" he shouted but she was already gone. He sighed and turned to them.

"We will ride fast from now on, keep up I'm not sure she will stop if something happens or somebody get's left behind." He said and laughed awkwardly.

"She will also ride up front and signal me is there is something suspicious." He said and they nodded. Captain Rivaille then came to them and spoke.

"We will follow them and do as they or I say, we can't afford distractions." He said and they all nodded. Makoto nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" he shouted and rode off on his horse laughing loudly. Everyone sweat dropped and followed riding full speed.

Hours passed and they didn't get attacked by titans, they did notice that Makoto had swords and Mitsu didn't. How does she fight? Most of them asked themselves.

Mitsu Pov.

We were riding for a while now, the humans were keeping up and that surprised me but I wasn't that happy to have them around. I glanced to the side and saw something, my eyes widened. He will like this.

I glanced behind me Makoto and nodded at him, he nodded back and rode over to me while I slowed down. He was next to me now.

"I saw something, don't worry it's not a Titan." I said as I saw his eyes widen, he nodded and listened.

"I'll be back right away, you keep going." We nodded at each other and he made a little room between us.

I lifted an arm signaling the humans behind me and pointed to the front, Makoto lifted his arm and I began to ride to the side away from everyone while Makoto pointed his arm to the front signaling that they will ride further.

I made my way to the red object. After a few minutes I slowly stopped and knelt down in front of the red flower. I smiled and looked at the red rose, I slowly held the flower in one hand and made a sharp shard of crystal appear cutting the rose.

I Slowly made the crystal fade and then I closed the rose into a ball of crystal to make it look like this forever. I smiled and tucked it away into the bag on Shadow's back. I jumped onto his back and we took off riding after the others.

Kyah Kyah

I looked up and Jack flying above me, he then flew next to me and made an uneasy move to the sides and then flew straight to the front and at some trees. My eyes widened as I saw a 15 meter titan run at Makoto and the humans. My eyes narrowed at it, it must be one that isn't normal.

"Faster Shadow!" I shouted and Shadow huffed a few times and went faster while Jack flew into the air. I watched and saw Makoto look at It too. Then he rode to the side but it was coming right at him. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled very loudly.

The humans turned around and looked at me, so did Makoto. We made eye contact and nodded at each other. I sat up a little higher and examined the titan. My eyes than turned back to Makoto as the titan got closer.

I made a fist and pointed it at the titan and pointed my pointer finger to my forehead. I rose my hand and pointed to the titan and tapped my lag and pointed up two fingers. I then made a fist and pointed it to the titan but made it go up and down.

Makoto nodded and began to ride faster as I passed the humans.

"Get back!" I shouted at them and they began to ride slower, I felt eyes on me as I passed the short guy up front. He was still a little longer than I was but his eyes were sharp. I glanced at him as I passed him and scoffed… humans.

Then I saw Makoto getting closer to the titan and he looked back at me as the titan bend a little ready to grab him I then put my hands together and spread them apart making a crystal spear appear. I held it up and pointed it at the titan, I aimed and threw it as hard as I could.

The spear his the titan right in his forehead but didn't go through it.

Makoto then took out his swords and rode right under the titan and cut his legs making it fall to the ground on his knees.

I then put my hands onto Shadow's saddle and hoisted my lags onto it too.

"Now!" I shouted and Shadow stopped running and shot his hind legs up at the same time I pushed myself up to make the force of the push stronger propelling me into the air.

As I flew above the titan I extended my arms and began to form two crystal swords in them. As I began to fall to the titan I began to spin in circles going very fast. The titan's head was hanging down because of the spear and him not knowing what happened.

I drove my swords into his neck and a piece of meat flew through the air and the titan fell forward completely digging the crystal spear deeper into its head while it began to steam.

I stepped to the side as Shadow ran right at me, at the last moment I stepped to the side and gripped his saddle and jumped a little swinging my legs over his back and sitting back down onto the saddle.

We rode further as Makoto slowed down to be next to me, he smiled at me and I rose an eyebrow at him.

"We put up a great show in front of them didn't we?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"All you think about are the humans, we got attacked by a crazy titan and all you think about is the show we put up?" I asked him and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hee hee hee, we did take him down didn't we?" he asked and I nodded.

"Don't we always?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeas we do." He said and I smiled at him.

Kyah Kyah

We looked up and I smiled.

"Good job Jack, we will have a break soon so look out a little longer okay?" I asked him. He began to fly off again.

Kyah

I smiled a she flew away.

"Why do you call him Jack?" I looked to my side at Makoto.

"I always called him that, why ask now?" I asked him and he laughed nervously.

"I never thought about asking until now." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"He looks like a Jack." I said and he blinked at me and began to laugh. My eye twitched and I growled at him.

"At least I didn't want to call a wolf Fluffy!" I said and he looked at me with a pout.

"He looked like a Fluffy…" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"There! It's the same thing!" I said and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and noticed the humans slowly getting closer.

"I'll go and keep the titans away." I said and me and Shadow rode off.

3rd person Pov.

Makoto sighed when he saw Mitsu ride off, then the others came closer to him.

"H-how did she do that?" he looked to his side at the boy from before and smiled slightly.

"Experience boy." He said and the boy looked confused.

"B-but she made the crystal appear out of nothing!" he said with wide eyes and a curious expression. Makoto smiled at him and sighed.

"She was born like this, it's second nature to her." He said and Eren's eyes widened.

"S-she was born like this?" he asked and Makoto nodded.

"Yes, all these things seem not natural to us but she was born with them and she can't live without them." He said eyes fixated on Mitsu.

"How is that even possible?" Makoto glanced at the expression less leader of the group.

"That's something she will have to tell you." Makoto said with a smile.

"But she hated us!" Armin said and Makoto laughed.

"Don't worry, if she hated you she would have killed you by now!" he said and laughed making everyone worry.

"She may look like she doesn't care, but she does! She's curious and I can see that she's craving for company and friends. It's not healthy to be alone almost all your life." He said as his smile faded a little and then It came back.

"She will warm up to you guys, don't worry! Then she might tell you everything you want to know." He said and Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

"How long will that take?" asked Perta and he looked at her and gave her a closed eye smile.

"Probably never!" he laughed.

Chapter 2 is done!

I hope it's a little interesting and I hope you guys will stay with me, I'm having a few problems with 'getting everyone to talk' I have more people and different personalities.

Anyways, tell me what you think and if someone has any ideas I'm always reading what someone writes me!

So, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
